savage Nick
by slyfox2000
Summary: What if Nick got hit with the night howler? this is just my idea on what would happen


Bellwether laughed over the pit. The bunny and the fox both had worried looks on their faces.

"Bellwether, how could you? I thought you were" Judy began to say.

"What? you thought I was your friend?" she laughed "Well that's just rich, I guess you really are a dumb bunny."

Nick growled "Hey! I'm the only one who's allowed to call her that." he called up to her.

Judy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'Not really the time Nick' she thought to herself.

"So what do you plan to do with me anyway" she looked up at Bellwether. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Bellwether chuckled "Oh no of course not, but he will" she gestured towards Nick. "I'm sure all this running around has made your fox friend hungry, all he needs is a little help and you'll be a meal."

Both their eyes widened in shock as Bellwether aimed the gun at the Nick.

"Don't you dare" Judy hissed.

Bellwether simply ignored her and fired the gun. A blue splosh landed on Nick's neck. Judy gasped and ran over to him. "Nick please fight it. You can fight it"

Bellwether chuckled "fight it? He can't fight it. This is what you get for being friends with a predator Judy. Prey and predator, they can never truly get along and I'll be sure of that."

"Carrots you need to run" Nick managed to say. As he began to shake, the night howler was beginning to take control over his body.

"No Nick I won't leave you" Judy said nearly in tears as she rubbed his back. She couldn't stand to see her best friend like this. She wondered what would happen afterwards. Nick would be muzzled, he would be taken away. He would always be seen as a savage fox, never as the loving, wonderful, funny fox that she knew."

"Carrots please, just run I can't fight it much longer" Nick said in a demanding voice as he started to shake his teeth baring. Finally, Judy gave in and ran. Just as Nick turned fully savage. Judy ran to hide in some tall grass hoping Nick wouldn't be able to see her.

Then bellwether took out her phone "Hello I need the police, there's a savage fox in the history museum. Officer Hopps in down" she spoke in a mock concerned voice. "Please hurry"

"Nick it'll be ok." She whispered from the grass, Nick just kept sniffing around. Judy knew he would find her soon, foxes have a great sense of smell.

Bellwether smirked at Judy's fear "You see darling. This is why prey and predator can't live in peace and harmony. We can never truly belong together. Prey is prey, predators are predators." Nick began to sniff harder trying to find what he could smell.

Judy looked up at Bellwether from the grass in which she was hiding in. "You're wrong, we can get along. It's just there's mammals like you. Who can't accept the fact that we're different. Look we can all live together if everyone lets us."

"Oh, mutton chops. Look in a few moments you'll be that fox's dinner little bunny. And I will walk free to rule this city just how I please. And I'll be darting every predator to make sure that we aren't friends." Nick then came closer to the grass.

Judy then realised that Nick had found her. "Oh no, Nick please it's me Judy, you know me, right? come on Nick snap out of it."

Bellwether gave another chuckle "Please you think talking to him will work? All he sees you as is an easy to pick snack"

Nick came closer to Judy who closed her eyes. She didn't blame him for what he was about to do. He had no control over himself. She braced herself for the teeth around her neck. She braced herself for death, but it never came. Instead when she opened her eyes. Nick began to sniff her as he walked around her. He was smiling a bit as if he liked her scent or knew her scent.

Bellwether looked shocked and angry at the same time. "What is this? Hey, you're meant to be killing her. Ripping her to shreds. you're a savage predator." she yelled at the fox.

Nick didn't pay attention to the Ewe, he just kept looking at and smelling Judy. from the top of her head to her torso.

"Nick?" Judy said with a smile "I can't believe this you're not attacking me." Nick then started to nudge Judy's paw with his head. He wanted her to pet him. Judy did so and began petting the top of his head. nick smiled an his tail began wagging.

"Well that's really sweet and al" Bellwether snarled. But if he won't kill you I will, I can always just say he did, after all it's my word against yours" she taunted.

Judy patted Nick on the head and held up a carrot pen with a sly smirk. 'and I'll be darting every predator to make sure we aren't friends'

'if he won't kill you I will."

Bellwether gulped knowing she was busted. She tried to run but was blocked by the ZPD.

"Uh chief Bogo, I uh" Bellwether tired to explain.

"Safe it for court" he simply said to her as she was hand cuffed and taken away.

"Hopps are you ok?" Bogo asked.

Judy nodded "Yeah we're fine, Nick got hit with serum, but he's not attacking me for some reason"

Bogo nodded "Well we'll get you to the hospital to get you checked over anyway. And we'll get your friend the antidote to the serum too"

Judy nodded "uh sir please could you not muzzle him? He had a bad history with muzzles, I don't want him to get scared"

"No worries Hopps we'll just tranq him, and then we'll get you out. he doesn't need to be muzzled."

Officer Mchorn used his tranquilizer gun and it hit Nick on the neck.

Then both of them were taken to the hospital for treatment. After Judy was well she went to visit Nick.

"Nick, do you remember anything when you uh turned savage" she asked him.

Nick shook his head "No, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No Nick you didn't hurt me at all, and I don't understand why"

"Well maybe it's because I care for you carrots" Nick suggested much to Judy's surprise.

"You care for me?" Judy asked

"Of course, I do, and I always will"

Judy put her arms around Nick "Oh Nick you're the best friend I ever had"

"You bunnies are so emotional" Nick chuckled as he hugged Judy back.

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
